ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sir George
Sir George (birthname Georgius) is a very old character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and is also the first Forever Knight and founded them over a thousand years ago. In The Purge, he recruited the four Forever Kings to join his side and start a war on all aliens on Earth. History George was born Georgius in Ancient Rome in 231 A.D.. He acquired immortality at some point by unknown means, living for over 900 years, before becoming a knight in the medieval era. Sir George forged the seal that kept the Lucubra at bay seventeen centuries ago, he also defeated another interdimensional creature known as Diagon with the sword Ascalon, carving out Diagon's heart and pinning it to the ground with the sword. He is the "First Knight", having founded the Forever Knights. Sir George moved to the Bellwood Senior Village and lived there for years and first appeared in The Creature From Beyond. He had a coin with the same symbol as the seal that held the Lucubra. He somehow knew when the seal was destroyed and left. At the end of the episode he was seen looking at the damaged seal, looking down, then leaving. In Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox warns Ben to "Beware Old George" and the Creature from Beyond. In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Sir George arrives at Area 51, where he attacks the guards and removes the base, leaving a crater, not showing him leaving. At a later episode it's shown that he turned the base into a new Forever Knights strong hold. In The Purge, Sir George appears during a meeting between Enoch, Driscoll, Patrick and Urian. After a brief fight with Driscoll, he is identified as the founder of the Forever Knights and unites the factions into one. Sir George's first order was the Forever Knights target the aliens living on Earth and remove them whatever way possible. He later sends Driscoll to lead the Forever Knight soldiers into attacking an alien air-lift area that Ben was guarding. Upon learning of Driscoll's defeat, Sir George is not disappointed as it was just a distraction for a bigger plan. Sir George has Driscoll lead the Forever Knights while he is away and to have the Forever Knights ready upon his return, "for the battle of 100 lifetimes". Sir George's trip is explained in A Knight to Remember. He has been on a quest for several days since the The Purge to find Ascalon and Diagon's heart so that he might destroy the heart. Using a long series of calculations, Sir George found when and where the shrine that holds the sword and heart would appear next. At the shrine, Sir George and his knights were ambushed by Diagon's cult, the Flame Keeper's Circle and Vilgax. Vilgax tossed Sir George aside and grabbed Ascalon and gaining control over the powers of the sword in the process. Sir George and Driscoll tried to stop Vilgax from freeing Diagon, in the process, Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension. Sir George was able to regain Ascalon, and his youth. Immediately following this, in Solitary Alignment, Azmuth appeared and explained via a holographic flashback that he forged Ascalon and gave it to George in hopes that he could defeat Diagon. Now Azmuth needs the sword back because he fears that Diagon will not underestimate george a second time. George leaves the area via a rift in space time created by Ascalon and goes back to Area 51. Using a lock of hair Kevin pulled out Gwen tracked down George to Area 51 where Ben fought him as Ultimate Humungousaur. However Ben and George made a compromise, if George fights Diagon and lose then he gives Ben the sword. Appearance As an old man, Sir George was bald on most of his head, with a long, white beard. In The Creature From Beyond, he is seen in the beginning, watching TV in a wheel chair at the Senior Village. According to the nurse, George is not Sir George's real name and he is "ancient", because he has lived in Bellwood Senior Village since it opened in the 70's, but in The Purge, George is revealed to be his first name. When he regains his youth in A Knight to Remember, Sir George has blond hair, a shortened blond beard, and is wearing his special armour. Personality Like the Forever Knights, Sir George sees aliens and alien hybrids as abominations going to the point of saying that honour was irrelevant against them. This probabaly comes from his battle against Diagon. However, Sir George seems to respect Azmuth, since he is the one who gave him the sword Ascalon, which helped Sir George save humanity centuries ago from Diagon. Powers and Abilities While as an old man, Sir George had above-average physical strength and agility. His strength was so great, he could lift or break big and heavy objects with ease, like he knocked out a security guard with a wooden barrier. Sir George is an expert swordsman and skilled hand-to-hand fighter, beating members of the Flame Keeper's Circle with little effort, and besting powerful aliens like Diagon and Hummongosaur. Sir George was blessed with an extremely long life that stretched into a few thousand years. He also once possessed the sword, Ascalon. When reunited with the sword, he regained his youth, as well as a suit of armor (which according to Driscoll, made Sir George immune to mind control). According to Matt Wayne, Sir George can use magic and read minds. Sir George's magic is powerful enough to intrap Diagon and the Lucubra and he sensed when the seal was broken. Appearances *''The Creature From Beyond'' (first appearance) *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' *''The Purge'' (first full appearance) *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' Trivia *The symbol on the seal holding the Lucubra and on Sir George's coin (∞) also appears on Forever Knight armor. *When Sir George was first seen, he was watching a TV show with knights in it. *According to Matt Wayne, Sir George knows magic. It's ironic how Sir Cyrus and his faction dislike magic saying that "A Forever Knight would never use magic," yet, Sir George uses magic. The fact that Sir George sensed when the seal was broken indicates he was using magic. **According to Matt Wayne, Sir George is able to read minds, as he did to Driscoll when he pointed that Driscoll was still doubtful. *Sir George's armor, has similar traits to that of Marvel Comics' Magneto's Helmet wears to prevent his mind from being read. *Sir George didn't speak onscreen until his third appearance, in "The Purge". *Old George is the second none character that can live far longer then a normal human (over a hundred years) the first are the people of Galvan Prime. *It was revealed in A Knight to Remember that George is the legendary Sir George from "Sir George and the Dragon", but the dragon is actually Diagon. See Also *Sir George Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Forever Knights Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Forever Knight Faction Leaders